Doorn
Description Located on the island of Yukiryuu, Doorn is one of three isolated towns located on the island. For whatever reason, the entire island seems to be within a state of perpetual night. It's unknown how or why this occurs, but it is the least of the many oddities of the island. The town is surrounded by a thick and extremely dense forest which most travelers seem to get lost in. The forest itself seems to contain packs of wolves which attack anything that they see. Doorn itself isn't a town or village, so much as a single building. A large castle which is surrounded by the forest that covers the island. The only other thing of note is the dirt path that leads from the docks. The castle itself is a brothel, where wayward travelers and sailors come to spend time and money. The various women of the island seem to be awfully friendly, though they do not take be betrayed very well. Like all populated locations on Yukiryuu, the population seems to be entirely made of women, which leaves many questions as to how they continue to maintain their population. Player History A Night in Yukiryuu A few weary and tired sailors arrived on the island, partaking of the ladies treats and tricks. However, these sailors were far more than that, though the Corona Company would soon discover what truly went on here. The women of the castle had put out a call for help, and sure enough the Corona Company showed up, ready for a good time. After meeting an old fisherman who fed them tales of rumor and regret. Hearing his tale they nodded and sighed and went deep into the town arriving at a castle in style. They raped upon the door and were greeted post haste, by a woman who carried herself with so much grace. She invited them in and ushered her girls out so they could show them their faces, but at least Argo believed now was not the same for such things. They explained the situation and showed the men the castle where they were free to make their own assumptions. They told the men that these wayward sailors attacked them, hurt their friend, stole their gold, their fruit, and ran into the forest, a place they dare not go. After shedding a few tears, and a few heartfelt words, they decided to help the poor women with their problem. The men in typical Corona fashion, made their way into the woods, where they found the bastards. Making short work of them, taking back the girl and the gold. The girl seemed to have an ultimatum where one of the men would need to come back with her. It seemed the man ate one of her fruit, and she wanted it back, whatever that meant. They boys seemed to agree with her demands, leaving the island in good spirits and with a bit more wealth. Notable People 9 - Saito.jpg|'Saito': The Matriarchal One 8 - Hikari.jpg|'Hikari': The Helpful One 7 - Asami.jpg|'Asami': The Musical One 6 - Yumi.jpg|'Yumi': The Gothic One 4 - Aika.jpg|'Aika': The Fragile One 3 - Mai.jpg|'Rei': The Playful One 2 - Seiya.jpg|'Seiya': The Happy One 1 - Victoria.jpg|'Victoria': The Perceptive One 5 - Rei.jpg|'Rei': The Regal One Things to Note *Something about beautiful women and not being human. *Lone castle, also surrounded by a thick forest. *The forest seems to almost be haunted as people always seem to get lost in it. *The castle is a brothel, which is home to a plethora of beautiful women. *Single ship comes by periodically providing food and other necessary supplies to the residents. Category:Location Category:Village